Is It Love?
by toiR
Summary: Gaara can't figure out his feelings. He can't stop the questions from flooding in his brain. He can't do anything to get her off his mind. He's never felt anything before, so why has all that changes now? Gaara/?


I don't understand it! Why must I go insane over something like this?

As smart as I thought I was, I thought I could avoid all emotions! I thought I could keep all the feelings at bay!

But here I sit in a daze, trying to figure out just what it is.

"If anyone, you should be able to figure it out Gaara." Temari's voice still ringing in my brain. I shake my head to remove the sound of it.

My brother laughs "There's no mistaking it now, Gaara. You've been bitten."

Bitten by what? Some poisionus bug? Something that causes this sickness?

Ugh...what I wouldn't do to strangle them right now. Or rather strangle myself. Why can't I figure this out!?

I wrap my head in my hands and try to make myself think harder, dig deeped, come across the truth somewhere.

What's wrong with me?

Exausted I rub my eyes and fall onto my bed. Is there no one out there that can help me?

Wait...maybe she could...

No. Never would I ask her to explain this.

Still...what if she's the only one with the answer?

When I'm with her all of my questions just fade away. She's become the main centerpoint of my attention. Or at least she was.

But what is the feeling I get when I'm around her? What is it that make my heart ache when she stood so near?

My eyes widen as the thought strikes me.

"I-It can't be..." I mumble to myself. I touch the marking on my forehead. "Is this...is it...?" I couldn't manage the word.

Suddently I was surrounded by her face, her smile, her laugh, as I lay there.

If I were able to sleep, this would be my dream.

"You know Gaara, you're a lot different on the inside than on the outside."

The first day I met her. She was so easy to talk to. To get along with. Friends with?

"I know I shouldn't say this now...but you're a great guy. I want to get to know you better sometime..."

Such a heavenly sound that fell from her mouth. The words slipped out like melted honey, and her smile made the room brighten.

What I wouldn't do to see her face again for real. Up close. Maybe touching. The feel of her velvet skin brushing against mine. Burning with desire to hold her. Never let go.

"What is this!?" I yelled into the air. I clutch my chest tightly, and try to stop the knife-like pounding from increasing in my sides. Sitting up now. Wanting this to go away. Just not her.

She wouldn't stop talking to me. Was I crazy? I welcomed the sound, but not the words. "Gaara...do you have to go?" The time for me and my team to leave the Leaf Village. That day was the worst I had had in years. Tears stained her soft face. It's haunted me in my memories. Her quivering lips. Her shaky tone.

"Please don't...I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I was so lost before...and you found me. You resuced me. You saved me and never pushed me away. I need you Gaara...I-I..." she choked on the next line as tears streamed down her face. I think this hurt her more than it did me, which was hard to imagine.

"I love you Gaara...with all my heart."

I stopped. The pain stopped. Time stopped. The world stopped.

"Love?" I questioned into the still air. "Is it...love?"

Yes...from the first time I set my eyes upon hers...

Thinking "Is it love?", the feeling that this girl gave me the chance to experience?

"Is it love?", that sped my heartbeat as she came closer to me even if it was just to say a few words?

"Is it love?", that makes me miss her and her kiss?

Can a monster like me...love...an angel like her?

Is it even possible?

Love? From me? To me? To her? From her?

Temari calls my name from outside the door. "There's someone here to see you." she announces.

Who? Now? Isn't it late? Why me? Why now?

But when the door opened all my questions disolved, just like that.

My angel came to see me. So it must be...it's got to be...it has to be...

And then the room flooded with the light of her grin, and my heart paused as I examined her every feature. Then without a word, she clung onto me, letting her body heat mesh with my own, and I hugged her right back.

Yes, this is love.

* * *

Okaaaay...

This was inspired by the song "Is it Love" by HelloGoodbye.

I dunno who the girl Gaara is talking about is...so make it whoever you want. Yourself. Your friend. Your brother. Your mother.

Or one of the many anime characters he could be with.

Whichever is fine. Yeah.

I've never written anything about Gaara before...so please be gentle when commenting.

O.o

I think that's about it. I hoped you liked it! Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!

-Mika


End file.
